


Palo Santo, Lavender and Orange

by Mariana_Monteverde



Series: Ask Time, It Knows Everything About Us… [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crystals, Established Relationship, F/M, Home, House Cleansing, Rituals, Smoke Cleansing, Smudging, incense, purification ritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariana_Monteverde/pseuds/Mariana_Monteverde
Summary: When an argument shifts the energies of a house...December 2000
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Ask Time, It Knows Everything About Us… [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995172
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Paneville





	Palo Santo, Lavender and Orange

**Author's Note:**

> For Panevi11e, 30 Days of Prompts!  
> A big Thank you to Gcgraywriter for hosting this amazing fest for November!
> 
> Prompt Used - Incense

“What’s wrong, love?” Neville asked his fiancée. She was restless in bed. He has slept beside her for a very long time, and he had not sensed her this agitated in many months.

“Nothing… I just can’t sleep,” she confessed, kissing his shoulder. “I think I’m going to make some tea.”

Neville kissed her forehead “I’ll make the tea. Why don’t you snuggle on the sitting room’s sofa.” He did not even give her an option to complain that she would go alone, and he should sleep because he was expected at the Ministry quite early.

The Gryffindor picked her up and carried her to the leather sofa, wrapping her in blankets, and kissing her forehead. He came back a few minutes later but instead of two cups of tea, there were two mugs of hot chocolate, with a hint of peppermint and some marshmallows.

“You spoil me, Nebbie.” She whispered, kissing his cheek.

“Until the day I die,” Neville confessed and pulled her to his chest. 

“Did you check the wards?” she whispered, sipping her hot chocolate.

“Of course, every day before bed,” And to ease her mind he revealed the wards to her, the multiple colours of the spells surrounding them. “Does it ease your mind?” He asked.

Pansy placed one hand over her heart, taking a deep breath. “I feel like something is out of place…”

“Shall we go to St Mungo’s… make an appointment?” He asked, kissing her temple, trying to not let the panic he was feeling show on his face.

“No… I feel good… It’s the cottage.” 

“I thought you loved the cottage…” Neville held her tighter. He would move in a heartbeat if she did not feel good in their little home, but he was loving it. 

“I do… I just” She took a deep breath, her eyes on the colourful canvas above them. Neville smiled, watching the purple, gold and white mixed together. A representation of their love. “I think it needs to be cleansed… Hermione and Theo’s fight last weekend shifted something.”

Neville nodded. It had been a terrible fight. They had invited the other couple for dinner the previous Friday, one week before. And it had been unpleasant.

“Anything I can do to help?” He asked, kissing her cheek.

“Take me to bed… I think I’m ready to sleep.”

Neville grinned and levitated the mugs to the kitchen. He then picked his favourite flower and took her to their room on the upper floor. And as soon as they were spooning in bed, her breathing slowed, and Pansy drifted to sleep.

The Gryffindor had an assignment in Wales, so he left in the early morning and when he came back it was already dinner time. The moon was high, and it was the only thing illuminating the cottage. There was no other light. _That’s strange._

“Pansy?

“Shhh…. no loud voices… I’m recaning the cottage.” She said, her voice barely a whisper, but it was so melodically. He followed the sound of her voice until the sitting room. He had been mistaken, there was light, there were 7 candles lightened around the room. And Pansy stood in the middle, naked. Not that he had never seen her naked, but there was something magical about that moment, and his cock did not seem to want to keep quiet at the sight. “Stop right there!” She said, “If you want to help me with the ritual you must do it naked.”

“It’s December, love. Aren’t you cold?”

“Who cares about the temperature right now, Neville, I’m clearing the bad energies that those two friends of ours left in our house.” She added with a smile. 

Neville knew very little about purifying rituals, but Pansy seemed an expert. He undressed quickly, and stepped inside the room, sitting at her feet, Neville kissed her outer thigh and held the bowl with the burning incense powder that was on the floor.

The Slytherin smiled and kissed the top of his head, she took the bowl from his hands and placed it down again. Setting instead an orange calcite crystal on his hand. “Close your eyes and take a deep breath. I don’t believe you need to be cleansed, but it won’t hurt.”

Neville did exactly that and the mix of scents was overwhelming. Palo Santo, lavender and orange. How he had missed the cleansing bundle he was not sure. He took another deep breath, his mouth opened. Suddenly, cherry lips covered his and he smiled.

“Keep your eyes closed and focused on the crystal… drench it with good thoughts, happiness, like a Patronus.” She explained as she moved away, chanting, he could not recognize the words, but he assumed it was Latin.

Neville was not sure how long it had been until she came back and clicked her crystal with his. “All done, my love. I think we should fill the space with some good new energies…”

“What do you have in mind?” Neville asked, his eyes moving from her face to her breasts, just for a moment, but when he looked up she was smirking.

“Exactly that!” She whispered pushing him down, so he was laying on the golden faux fur rug. 

**Author's Note:**

> Incense idea from: https://www.etsy.com/shop/EarthMedicineHerbals?ref=simple-shop-header-name&listing_id=606031310


End file.
